Gastrinomas are the most common symptomatic, malignant pancreatic neuroendocrine tumor (pNET) in patients with or without MEN1 and sufficient numbers of these patients have been entered into our protocols to allow systematic assessment. A number of different studies were completed this year including one focused on parathyroid surgery in MEN1 patients; and an analysis of the changing natural history of MEN1 patients. During this year information from our prospective studies was used to write four guideline and position papers dealing with the diagnosis of these tumors, treatment of advanced disease and pharmacological approach to management. Furthermore, one chapter was co-authored with Prof J.A. Norton (Stanford) on surgical treatment of gastrinomas.